


Fallout

by TK_DuVeraun



Series: Splintered Legacies [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Characterss, Original Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun/pseuds/TK_DuVeraun
Summary: Morathis continues to try to convince Fox to do something they both want him to do.___Sequel toResilience. This is thematically different enough to warrant its own story. It's also not exclusively M/M.





	1. Desires

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this story, you must read [Frozen Expressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907520) and the first chapter of [Morning Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803210) and then [Resilience.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184819)  
> ______
> 
> Additionally, sexuality is very complex thing, but it is not a _choice_. Though there is no explicit content and it's not even directly stated in this (spoilers), Fox and Morathis in this AU eventually engage in a polyamorous relationship with a woman as the third partner. However, Morathis still identifies as strictly gay and what happens in their bedroom is their business, but within everyone's comfort levels.
> 
> I'm putting the spoilers in here because some people might be upset or feel that it's some kind of gay erasure. I'm sorry if you feel that way, it's not the intent and I respect that gay erasure is still a major problem in modern, western society. Like I said, Morathis is still gay and still identifies as such at the end of this story, even at the end of the unwritten parts that come after. The sexual acts a person engages in do not dictate their sexuality. Just like a bisexual person can have exclusively homosexual intercourse but still be bisexual, Morathis is still gay regardless of what transpires behind closed doors.
> 
> And lastly, **this is not how you add a person to a polyamorous relationship. This is a big-no-no and of very suspect morality.** This story is written for entertainment purposes and should in no way influence how you build your relationships IRL, in case you somehow got this far and didn't realize most of these relationships come from pretty fucked up places.
> 
> Right. Sorry. Enjoy.

When the door closes behind Carina Meshurok, all three men visibly relax. Mardh sits in Fox’s chair, Rathi leans against the wall and Fox himself turns around and throws his mask onto his desk. Rathi watches Fox rub out the indents left by his mask.

Fox sighs and says, “She’s going to turn us down.”

Mardh pulls out a datapad and nods. “That was my assessment, as well.”

“I’ve already sent a message to Outpost Palanquin. They’ll come if I call, but the chances of them discovering the truth are… High.” Rathi touches his uniform over the crystals embedded in his chest. “They’ll come in and use our infrastructure in a way the Mandalorians won’t.”

“The first real test of my defenses and I’m failing at the first hurdle,” Fox says. He paces across the office, his boots loud and heavy even on the thick rugs.

“This isn’t a failure, Sa’alle, and this is hardly the first hurdle. _Our_ defenses are secrecy. They’ve held this long through how many investigations? This is a test, yes, but don’t fail it before it’s begun.”

Fox gives him a grateful look. “Be that as it may, I’m going to have to do something to convince them to help.”

Mardh looks up from his datapad. “It sounds like it’s time for Lieutenant Fox to make an impression.”

“Maybe you’ll finally get that Mando girlfriend you’ve always wanted,” Rathi says. He chuckles at Fox’s stricken face. “Hound certainly has an impressive reputation.”

“ _Cyare-_ ” Fox starts.

“Oh, don’t try to sound offended when you go right back and use that endearment for me.”

Fox makes an annoyed sound. “That’s not- We have a bigger problem right now. I’m not going to waltz in and start flirting with with Hound or anyone. I need them on the battlefield, not in my bed. Ivan, stop chuckling, this isn’t funny.”

“It’s a little funny, My Lord. I think you have a good chance of convincing enough of the warriors to protect _home._ It’s a dangerous situation, yes, but there’s no need to start talking as if it’s the end of days.”

Rathi pushes off of the wall and walks forward until he can catch Fox’s arm. “You’ll handle this. You’re very good at what you do. I’ll work with Tava and the mayor on the sterilization measures, as a precaution.”

“Thank you. I’ll be back as soon as I know something.”

Rathi puts his hands on both of Fox’s shoulders. He lowers his voice, even though he knows there’s no point with Mardh anywhere in the building. “I’m serious. I won’t stay up staring at the window. I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“I love _you,_ Rathi.”

“You say that as if you only have space for one, dear heart.”

\---

Hours later and the capital complex is still covered in traces of Force wards and art installations. Rathi cares about Olkin II’s residents; they are caring and inclusive and look after his not-so-little baby brother, but they’re overly eager to display their Afflicted talents _everywhere._ The fountains will be the most difficult to dismantle. The frame is useless without the Force directing the water. Leaving it empty might raise more questions than just leaving it and pretending it’s practical illusions.

But as the hour draws late into the night, Rathi throws the thought away to tackle later. It’s the kind of thing Mardh excels at, regardless. He prepares for bed alone and a grin lingers on his face the entire time. Over their years together, Rathi’s accepted Fox’s feelings, but it hasn’t made him stupid. Rathi knows his cold reserve leaves some to be desired in someone as vivacious and warm as him. Fox spends far too much time _saying_ he doesn’t need anything more than what Rathi can give him.

Rathi settles into his spot in their bed and powers on his datapad to review what else will need to be done in the sterilization. He makes notes in a separate file and he’s halfway through the details on the capital complex when he hears Fox at the door. The chrono says it’s early morning rather than late at night. Rathi shuts off the datapad and sets it on his nightstand just as Fox comes in.

“Dear heart,” Rathi says into the dimness. He sees the shadow that is his lover flinch at the endearment and sighs. “Come to bed.”

“Morathis. I- Yes. Just let me… I need a shower.”

With another sigh, Rathi pushes back the blankets and climbs out of bed. He puts his hands on Fox’s arms and tries to read his lover’s expression in the darkness. “Do I need to kill someone? Did they hurt you?”

“Force! No! No, it was great, but-”

“Then come to bed.”

Fox turns his head away, avoiding eye contact. “I will, soon.”

Rathi gently turns Fox’s face back and kisses him. When Fox tries to keep it short and chaste, Rathi holds him close and deepens it. He wraps Fox’s braid around his hand and uses it to keep him in place. It doesn’t take long for Fox to drop his tension and reciprocate. When his blood is pounding in his ears, Rathi pulls away. “Come to bed. You did this last time, so I know I didn’t make myself clear. I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to feel guilty for doing something we _both_ wanted you to do.”

“She was _so hot,_ Rathi. A warrior like you wouldn’t believe. And I made her fall apart,” Fox says. His tone is as hot as his breath on Rathi’s ear. Despite whatever exploits he got up to with the Mandalorian, Fox pulls Rathi’s hips hard against his. “But I only had one go with her. Couldn’t use my Affliction to go again. I wore _her_ out, but it just made me want more.”

“That’s what I thought. I’m not going to let you guiltily take care of yourself in the shower when I have better uses for you.” Rathi loses his train of thought for a moment and gasps when Fox bites his neck. In response, twists his wrist and pulls harder on Fox’s braid. “Do you want it enough that you’ll actually take me? Or will I have to beg?”

“The only begging you’ll do is for me to stop, _cyare._ ”

\---

Morning light is just starting to come in through their large windows when they finally settle down to rest. Rathi can feel bruises forming on his neck and deep scratches in his back, but doesn’t mind. He knows Fox will heal them before the meeting with Mardh. They’ll have a nap, twenty minutes at most, and then the day will have to begin. For now, Rathi just presses his nose into Fox’s loose braid. “You smell good, dear heart.”

“The armor does have a fragrance to it,” Fox says, his voice rough and tired.

“Was it Hound, or did you find someone else?” Rathi holds his lover tightly, to keep him from trying to squirm away.

“Her name’s Carina. She’ll bring her people in and a great many of the others. We’ll be fine. Tava and everyone here will be safe.”

“I knew you’d manage it. Are you going to keep her on?”

Fox shakes his head. “It was just the once. She’s Mandalorian. Any relationship she has will be with her spouse.”

Rathi makes a quiet sound of agreement and just snuggles in closer.

 


	2. Arrangements

The Mandalorians’ command tent is a buzzing hive of organized chaos. In between reading his own reports and giving orders, Rathi watches the armored warriors clank in and out. Fox’s Hound is at the center of the madness, though only one other warrior has the gemstone sigil on their armor. Rathi never contradicts her orders, at least, not in front the others.

When they’re alone, Rathi says, “There’s no point in sending that group to scout the mines. We have surveillance in there already.”

“I know. I read the files from Lieutenant Fox.” Hound turns and looks him in the eye. Unusually for a Mandalorian, she’s not wearing a helmet in front of an Outsider like him. She’s human, black hair, dark skin of some description that Rathi can’t place. “That group’s trouble. They signed on to sabotage the op.”

Rathi’s eyebrows go up and he can feel his eyes widen. “That’s… Certainly unprecedented for Mandalorians.”

“Usually their clan leaders keep that kind of thing in check. They think they can slip through the cracks, since this op is so piecemeal.” Hound laughs, but there’s no humor in it. “Clearly they’re underestimating both of us.”

“It seems you have it all in hand, then,” Rathi says. “Do let me know if you need… assistance.” 

“I’ve got to say, I’ve never seen an Ascendancy rep actually care about their charge.” Hound raises her own eyebrow back.

“It would reflect poorly on my House if Faximil were to lose a colony, especially one that should be so easily contained.” Rathi turns his gaze back to his reports.

“You’re not fooling me. You’re just as devoted to that Sith as Fox is.”

Rathi chuckles, but all he says is, “Fox and I have been working together a long time.”

“Oh… yeah?” Hound asks.

Even without looking, Rathi knows Hound’s expression is as different as her tone on that second word. He makes a show of checking the time on his chrono and then looks up at her. “Indeed.”

There might be a hint of a blush on Hound’s cheeks, but between her tan and complexion it’s difficult to tell, at least for Rathi. She only meets his eyes for a second. “You know him pretty well, then.”

“Ask what you like, I’ll answer at my discretion. Whether or not I tell him of your questions… Well, that’s a gamble for you, isn’t it?”

“So that’s how it’s going to be,” Hound says.

Rathi shrugs and leans back in his chair. He kicks up his feet on the low table to double-down on the unprofessional nature of their conversation. “I thought Mandalorians didn’t go for Outsiders.”

“Not usually, but something about him… It’s just a feeling. Call it instinct. He’s more like us than he lets on.”

“That’s not a question,” Rathi says, smirking up at her.

“Fine. Ass. He made it clear he wasn’t planning on anything else, me being Mandalorian and all, but do you think he’d be… up for it?”

Rathi’s kind enough not to comment on her word choice, but he raises his eyebrow at the relevant moment to ensure she knows he caught it. “He’s under the impression you won’t pursue a relationship outside of a search for a potential spouse.” Rathi pauses. “And I can tell you right now, he believes becoming Mandalorian himself to be out of the question.”

Hound curses. “But he seems to fit in so well.”

“He has his reasons.”

“Faximil,” Hound says, frowning. She paces a few steps and then rounds on Rathi. “Wait, you said, he  _ believes _ it to be out of the question. You don’t agree.”

“How astute.”

She points at him. “You’re very precise in what you say.”

“It’s a Chiss quality,” Rathi replies mildly.

“Well?”

“I won’t give you the details, but he has very strong opinions about things that don’t always matter.”

Hound makes a disgusted noise and turns her back on him. “Please, Arimo, be more  _ vague. _ I almost had some idea of what was happening.”

“You could always talk to  _ him _ about it.”

“Stick him in the command tent with me all day and I might.”

Rathi just laughs at her.

\---

Two days later, Rathi stands silently behind Fox during the meeting between Faximil, Olkin II’s mayor and Hound. Mardh is the designated speaker for their camp, given Faximil’s reputation for never speaking to anyone beneath him. Not that Rathi has anything he’d add separately. The strategic issues he already brought to Hound directly and he trusts that Mardh’s already run the numbers on anything else Rathi would question.

The meeting is mostly about reassuring the Mandalorians that they’re doing their part and keeping the mayor in the loop. Rathi’s hands itch to pick up a datapad and read through the progress on the Force sterilization, but he’s practiced at maintaining his specific image.

When the meeting finally ends, Rathi follows Fox into his private office and removes his lover’s mask for him. He runs his thumb over the dark circle under Fox’s eye. “You look terrible, dear heart. And don’t try to tell me it’s from staying up.”

“I don’t know who these Jedi are. This is the biggest threat to our  _ home _ since… This  _ is _ the biggest threat.” Fox removes his heavy over-robe and tosses it over his desk. “I’m worried.”

“We have the forces to easily fight off the Republic. And whatever Jedi they sent, they won’t be strong enough. You can tear down buildings when more than half-dead. They don’t stand a chance against you and certainly not when you’re protecting what matters most.”

Fox smiles at him, but it’s weak and doesn’t erase the crease between his brows. “I appreciate the vote of confidence, but until they’re dealt with, I’m going to worry.”

“I’ve spent the last three days in the Mandalorian camp dealing with the snipers and reconn. They’re more competent than you’re giving them credit for.”

“I know, Rathi. I’ve been fighting with them, too.”

“I heard some of them complaining about you getting too familiar with their commander,” Rathi says. He makes sure to meet Fox’s eyes and smirks.

“She’s a brilliant leader and a better fighter, that’s it. We had one kriff.”

“You don’t have to leave it that way,” Rathi says.

“It’s not-”

“My Lord, Meshurok is still here. She’s waiting to speak to Lieutenant Fox,” Mardh interrupts.

“See?” Rathi says.

“Thank you, Ivan. I’ll deal with her,” Fox says. Once Mardh leaves the room, he turns back to Rathi. “A single kriff is one thing. Anything more and she has to know about,” Fox gestures between them.

“So I’ll tell her while you change, unless you’ve suddenly developed qualms about hiding your Affliction,” Rathi says. He watches the confliction pull Fox’s face through a rainbow of expressions. It finally just settles on  _ tired. _

“And what if I fall in love with her?” Fox asks, though his voice is thin and vulnerable.

“Then we tell her the whole truth. Your Affliction, Sybil, what happened five years ago.”

“What’s going to happen soon.”

“What  _ might _ happen. We can stop that witch.”

“Do you want to argue about that? Because I thought you wanted me to kriff Hound again,” Fox says. 

“Change,” Rathi says. He can tell by Fox’s pained expression that his lover thought he’d choose to argue.

“And what if she’s not okay with us?”

“Trust me, she will be.”

\---

“Arimo! I wasn’t expecting you,” Hound says.

“Come with me. Fox is on his way down, but there’s something we should discuss.” Rathi beckons and then turns to a enter an empty lounge, assuming she’ll follow. 

Hound closes the door behind herself and then stares Rathi down. “He has a wife?”

“You’re not far off, but you have the wrong idea,” Rathi says. He sits on the edge of one of the tables. “Before you get upset, he’s not being unfaithful.”

Hound’s mouth curls into a scowl. “Some Imperial political nonsense?”

“By your traditions, Fox and  _ I _ would be considered spouses.”

The righteous anger doesn’t leave her face immediately. At first, it’s colored with confusion, then calculation as she reviews her interactions with both of them, then at last… fire. Slowly, she says, “So what I’m understanding is… You have some kind of cuckolding fetish.”

Rathi laughs. “Not quite. It’s far simpler. He desires you and I want what makes him happy. I lack certain physical attributes he rather takes pleasure in.”

Instead of blushing at the memory of her earlier encounter with Fox or becoming flustered, Hound stays focused and calculating. “That’s it, then? Physical pleasures?”

“For now. If he decides he’s better served becoming Mandalorian, well, I’ve been meaning to fake my death and leave the Ascendancy for some time. As we are now, we still benefit from my connection to them.” He takes care to meet her gaze. “I like you well-enough. If you’re happy together, there could be something of a future.”

Hound looks him over, clearly imagining what’s under his uniform. “If he and I are happy together. You’re…”

“Strictly uninterested in your sexual organs.”

Hound wrinkles her nose. “Shame.”

“He’ll be here any moment. Still planning to take him to bed?”

“For tonight. Beyond that… It’s a lot to consider.”

“He’s worth it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but really, THIS IS NOT HOW YOU ADD PEOPLE TO A POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP.


	3. Conviction

The Mandalorian camp is loud, boisterous, which includes loud, but the volume needs a second mentioning, and far too unorganized for Rathi’s personal tastes. He’s only spent one other evening in the camp, just to get the lay of the land and to watch Fox flirt with his girlfriend, but he’s here again on the promise of watching them spar.

While Fox and Hound are still outside of the ring, a helmeted Mandalorian walks up to Rathi. His armor is just as bright as everyone else’s, but Meshurok’s gemstone sigil is on his shoulder. Rathi nods at him. “Ty’lk.”

“Hullo, Morathis. Heard tell from the _alor_ that your Sith is going to be hiring us on after this,” Ty’lk says.

“Faximil is impressed with Hound’s leadership,” Rathi says. He glances at Ty’lk and looks back at Hound. Neither she nor Fox are wearing their helmets and from the way their bodies are angled, it’s obvious there’s some level of intimacy there.

“And it has nothing to do with a personal request from one Lieutenant?”

Rathi turns and raises an eyebrow at the blank t-visor. “Would it matter if some request of that nature was involved?”

“We’re not a matchmaking service.”

Rathi turns back to where Fox is finally entering the circle. “Your leader found the work on offer amenable. I don’t believe the existence of ulterior motives, if there even were such a thing, matters. It’s rather a reach to think a Sith would pander to that sort of request to begin with.”

“You all love the curséd _dar’jetii_ for a reason. Maybe he does listen.”

Before Rathi can come up with a suitable answer, Fox whistles a piercing and unnatural note. The crystals in Rathi’s chest flare to life, though thankfully not enough to shine through his uniform. Fox shouts something in _mando’a,_ but aside from his name and a few clan names, Rathi has no idea what was said. Nevertheless, he jogs with Ty’lk up to Hound. “What’s going on?”

“What, you don’t speak _mando’a,_ too?” Hound asks with irritation, even as she gestures for them to follow her out of the camp.

“Of course not; it’s difficult to get more Outsider than Ascendancy,” Rathi says.

“The Jedi are approaching the camp and I can’t reach Imperial command,” Hound replies. She draws her vibrosword as they enter the trees and then primes an EMP with her free hand.

Rathi draws his cursed dagger and changes his gait to a stalk as they move forward. When he sees the Jedi, he hangs back and watches Hound toss the EMP in. The kid flinches as his distorter fields drop. As he takes his time settling into his stance and taking deep breaths, Rathi strongly considers just tossing his dagger into the child’s heart.

“You’re all very tired. Yes, you just want to lay down and take a nap.”

Rathi grimaces as the kid’s Force energy from the Mind Trick is sucked into the crystals in his chest. He settles on merely _maiming_ the padawan and throws his dagger at his arm.

Unfortunately for the kid, Hound fires a volley of shots, one of which hits his leg, but the bigger problem is that he moves into the path of the cursed dagger and it nails him just under his collarbone instead of in the shoulder. The blackening skin is immediately visible from the collar of his robes.

Rathi steps forward as the kid falls to the dirt with a howl of pain. Hound reaches the kid first and kicks him onto his back far more gently than Rathi would have.

“Please don’t kill me! I surrender! I’ll do anything!”

“We’re not going to kill you, brat,” Hound says. She kneels near his face and sticks the barrel of her pistol under his chin to make him look her in the eye. “Who’s your master and what’s his party trick?”

“Master Nicabre,” the kid says.

Rathi’s breath leaves him in a loud hiss. He knows that name.

“He can Mind Trick-”

“Leave him, Hound. We have to go.” Rathi doesn’t wait to see if Hound is going to follow him before he sprints off through the trees. After a moment, he can hear the two Mandalorians clomping behind him.

“Morathis, what’s the problem?” Hound asks.

“Nicabre has a personal vendetta against Faximil and his Mind Tricks can spread from person to person as they come into contact. If he can separate one of Fox’s party, he can infect the entire camp.”

“He only took the kid from Tiyaar with him. So he just has to kill the Jedi Master and keep Atonai in line, _kriff._ This is bad. Do you know where you’re going?”

Rathi holds up his tracker without breaking stride.

“Little paranoid, don’t you think?”

“You’re too naive if you think this is the first time Fox has almost died,” Rathi calls back over his shoulder. His blood is pounding in his ears and his breath is wheezing around the two crystals in his lungs when he finally breaks into the clearing.

Fox has his back to him and his deactivated vibrosword in hand. The kid from Tiyaar has his blade out and active while he stands in an aggressive posture. The Jedi is dead in two pieces on the forest floor.

“Fox? Tiyaar?” Hound calls out.

Rathi doesn’t wait for a response from either of them before drawing his blaster and shooting Tiyaar’s weapon out of his hand. The kid howls in pain and leaps at Fox, even though he’s unarmed.

Ty’lk tackles the kid to the ground and holds the struggling warrior still while Hound breaks the seal on the kid’s helmet and jabs him in the neck with a tranquilizer. Despite the commotion, Fox remains still and silent in concentration.

Hound gets back to her feet and brushes the loam off her knees. “Take him back to the camp and hand him over to the Imps. I want them to fix his hand, on Faximil’s tab, and make sure the _jetii’s_ spell is broken.”

Ty’lk nods and picks the kid up in a fireman’s carry. He doesn’t question any part of the instructions as he leaves.

Hound pulls out her comm and calls back to the camp, instructing one of the Mandalorians to find the padawan and take him back for questioning. “Oy, Morathis, is that knife of yours going to kill him?”

“No, but your people should be sure not to touch the blade.”

Hound rolls her eyes at him and doesn’t include that in her instructions. Once that’s done, she stows her comm and crosses her arms over her chest. She stares at Fox, her expression hard and cold.

Before Rathi can ask what her problem is, Fox comes back to himself with a visible, full-body shake. He turns and blinks at them. “Rathi. Carina.”

“So, _Fox,_ ” Carina says, “when, exactly, were you planning to tell me you were Faximil?”

Rathi masks his initial surprise, but the grimace is clear on his face when he reexamines the Jedi’s corpse. There’s no mistaking that cleave for the work of a vibrosword, certainly not by a seasoned warrior like Carina.

Fox rubs the back of his neck and glances at the ground for a moment before meeting Hound’s eyes. “Eventually?”

Rathi groans and rubs his temples.

“Oh, don’t act like you’re not a party to this, Morathis,” Hound snaps.

“My identity being secret is a tactical asset. If Nicabre had known I was in the camp, he would have waited until I left to attack. If we had fallen in love-”

“Would you have told me, then? Would you really? Or would you have just moved the goalposts to some other vague point so you never had to deal with the consequences of your lies?” Hound shouts her accusations at them and Fox flinches from each one.

When she seems to be waiting for a response, Fox lifts his hands as it to ward off further yelling. “I’ll cancel the contract with your clan father. I’d rather just end this here without any more-”

Hound interrupts him. “I don’t care what you’d rather. You don’t get to decide for me.”

Fox flinches again and his expression is twisted in pain and regret, but under Rathi’s cold facade, he isn’t bothered. He’s not sure if Hound knows it yet, but barring some catastrophe, she’s not going to turn her back on them.

 _Well,_ Rathi thinks as she walks away without another word, _once she comes back she won’t leave again. She wouldn’t be half as upset if she was willing to give Fox up. And I’ve heard the whispers; she’s not sending their Afflicted children away anymore. They’re two of a kind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it seemed out of character that Hound wouldn't put the pieces together _if their lover wasn't in immediate danger_.


	4. Fields of Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox finally gets his puppy.

Once Fox is settled into their bed to mope with a snack and promises of a puppy the next time they go to Dromund Kaas (this is the fourth puppy Rathi has promised him and so far they have none, so he’s not concerned), Rathi returns to the capitol building to settle accounts and read reports while he waits. Dawn’s light is coming through the windows by the time Hound arrives, but she still does.

Her hair is frazzled and there are dark rings under her eyes. Her armor is even still streaked with mud and grass. Her eyes are narrowed and there’s an angry crease between her eyebrows. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here,” Rathi responds. He can tell his cool demeanor is just annoying her further, but his beloved cried himself to sleep and even if it was Fox’s own fault, Rathi doesn’t particularly care.

“You know what I mean,” Hound all but growls at him.

“If I wasn’t here, some poor underling would be faced with your wrath.” Rathi yawns and deactivates his datapad.

“I’m still angry,” Hound says.

“I can see that.”

“But I found out why this whole planet is ass over tits for Faximil,” Carina says. She nearly spits out the words with how grudging they are.

Rathi just waits silently, waiting for her to get to the point.

“Don’t look so fucking pleased with yourself. It was your brother that ran his mouth when I was in the hospital seeing to Atonai.”

Rathi shrugs. “Tava gets ahead of himself sometimes. He hates my wife more than I do. He’s wanted a real sister for a while.”

“You have a  _ wife? _ You know what? Not now. Not  _ fucking _ now. For right now, you’re going to tell me whatever the fuck else you two are hiding from me.”

“I thought you didn’t want to hear about my wife,” Rathi says, grinning.

Hound slaps his chest with her open palm and makes a pleased sound when Rathi just  _ crumples _ in his seat. “I want to know what you’re  _ hiding, _ not things that don’t actually matter.”

“Ow,” Rathi gasps. “Why would you  _ do _ that?”

“Because you’re a bastard and I’m proving that I know there’s something wrong with your chest so you don’t fucking try to hide anything else.”

Rathi stares at her for several long moments before shaking his head. “He’s dead in eighteen months. Maybe a year. There’s no way to know exactly when and after the last time he refuses to even discuss trying to stop it.”

Hound looks like Rathi just whacked  _ her _ in the chest. The anger is a distant memory, replaced by something close to helplessness that she clearly doesn't have experience dealing with. When she finally finds words, Hound’s voice is small. “That’s not what I wanted to hear.”

“He’s a Sa’alle. His secrets could never be anything good.”

She covers her mouth and shakes her head. “I suppose not. What happened last time?”

Rathi sighs, but doesn’t hesitate before he starts undoing the tiny buttons that hold his uniform jacket closed. Even without looking, he can feel Hound’s hard stare. He opens up his starched, uniform shirt and then grabs the hem of his black undershirt. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“I’m going to find out eventually. Might as well take it all at once,” Hound says, her voice certain, if still only a fraction of her normal presence.

Rathi pulls his shirt up, revealing the blacken skin and bright red crystals. They’re still pulsing with the energy captured from the padawan’s attempted Mind Trick.

“How… Why?”

“Lord Sa’alle wanted him to suffer while he died, so she killed me with my own knife and had her slaves drop me, dying, at his feet. He pulled these out of priceless Force relics and…” Rathi lifts his hands and sighs. “Did Afflicted nonsense. He shouldn’t have survived it. I shouldn’t have survived at all. Now here we are and he doesn’t want it happen again.”

“That’s  _ stupid, _ ” Hound says. “If Sa’alle tried to kill you the first time, why would this time be any different? If anything, she’ll make sure it sticks. What is in his head? Flutterwings and Force kark?”

Rathi lowers his shirt. “Mostly puppies.”

“That’s-  _ What _ ?”

“...Surely you know what puppies are.”

Hound rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Yes, I know, but I was being facetious with the flutterwings bit.”

“He loves cute things and has been angling for a puppy for years. His brain is completely filled with nonsense. Why do you think I was pushing you both so hard to get together? I need someone else to help keep him in line.”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“I haven’t yet.”

Hound considers his answer for a moment and then starts pacing. “Alright, we’re in this together, Rathi.”

Rathi raises both eyebrows at her while buttoning his shirt back up. “That’s presumptuous, isn’t it?”

“You sold out your partner to me, you don’t get to complain that I’m being familiar. Anyway, we’re in this together now. You’re not telling him we spoke. I’m still angry. He’s going to sweat a bit.”

“Alright. I’m keeping him busy, but what will  _ you  _ do today?”

“Preparation.”

“For what? The op is over.”

“You’ll see.”

\---

Rathi doesn’t sleep. He waits for Fox to wake up and whispers comforting things in his ear when Fox makes a sound like a wounded animal and tries not to cry. Fox’s grief is sharper than Rathi expected and getting him out of bed and showered takes longer than he planned for, but the point of the day is to keep him busy, so it’s no big loss. He has a few theories about what Carina might have in mind, but most are outrageous or decisions he would make based on knowledge she doesn’t have.

The day after a successful op is always the worst time to be on Olkin II. Everyone is so grateful and wants to show their appreciation and  _ touch _ Fox. But Rathi keeps his annoyance off his face and simply bears it with a strong desire to grit his teeth. Thankfully, Tava finds them halfway through the city and mercifully convinces Fox that yes, it’s sad that Carina left him, but he still has to eat.

“We likely won’t stay long after the Mandalorians pack up. We’ve been here longer than we should have been as it is,” Rathi says. He doesn’t know why Tava loves this restaurant. The neon curries always turn his stomach.

“And after you get me that puppy.”

“If we have time, dear heart.”

“Actually, the Armandes’ neighbors’ dog just had puppies,” Tava says excitedly. However, he deflates as soon as he sees Rathi’s expression. He mouths ‘sorry’ across the table, but the damage is done.

Fox laughs so hard he has to hold onto the table and gasp for breath. “Finally! Finally, I’m getting one. Does this mean I get four puppies?”

“No, you get one.”

“They’ll give me as many as I want.”

“You’re only getting one,” Rathi says firmly.

“You owe me four.”

Rathi sighs and just presses his forehead into the table. He bangs it repeatedly on the wood. Fox laughs, so the embarrassment is worth it. He suffers through the rest of the meal, it’s mostly Tava describing the puppies and showing Fox holos. They’re some weird short-legged breed, but apparently also runts on top of that? Rathi should be more interested. He’s going to be stuck watching the thing. 

After the requisite fifteen minutes of talking the owner out of waiving their bill, Rathi trails behind Fox and his brother. He listens with half an ear, apparently the neighbors also have small children that Tava babysits some weekends because the Armandes treat him like a human teenager, even though he’s a fully functioning adult doing his residency at the hospital. Rathi hangs back as Fox is mobbed by the chubby puppies that trundle along, wagging their entire backsides because apparently they don’t have proper tails, either.

Each one is presented to Rathi and given the opportunity to belch its horrific breath in his face before licking him, usually on the nose, and then being replaced by another puppy, this one somehow with worse breath. Fox kneels on the ground, heedless of the mud ruining his robes, not that the puppies haven’t tracked it all over him, and talks to the children. They look human, at least mostly, maybe five years olds, but Rathi doesn’t deal with children, so he has no idea. They’re inarticulate, so all he really has to do is say “Yes that’s wonderful” every few minutes to keep them appeased.

Finally, Fox presents him with a puppy that is apparently brindle-colored, not that that word means anything to him. And the dog’s name is Clover. “Clover.”

“Yes.”

“Like the weed?”

“Clover isn’t a weed!” One of the children, the blonde one, insists. At least, she tries to. She can’t really pronounce her rs.

“It’s a very nice name,” Rathi says with a complete lack of sincerity. He can see the Armandes laughing at him from their window and plans to send them a very terse email this week.

When they can  _ finally _ make their escape, thankfully with only one puppy, Rathi sighs and drapes himself over Fox, as if he’s so drained from the ridiculousness that he can’t walk on his own. “He’s not sleeping in the bed.”

“But he’s so little,” Fox says, clearly offended on behalf of the puppy riding in the hood of his robes. Instead of barking in agreement, it snores and kicks Fox in the ear. He’s charmed.

“He’ll be crushed.”

“No he won’t.”

“He’s not sleeping in the bed.”

\---

Rathi doesn’t sleep well that night. Not out of any worry or concern about Carina and her plans, though Fox got mopey and purposefully undid his braids twice so Rathi would redo them. No, it’s because his lover is insufferable and stubborn and several more adjectives that are far less kind. Clover  _ technically _ isn’t sleeping in the bed. Clover is sleeping on Fox’s pillow. But Fox is not the only one who uses his pillow. So Rathi wakes up seemingly every five minutes to tiny feet kicking his forehead.

An hour before he normally gets out of bed, his comm unit chirps with a text-only message, so Rathi gives it all up as a loss, kisses the back of Fox’s neck, and gets out of bed. Rubbing the irritated sand out of his eyes, Rathi reads the message.

_ I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Be dressed. We need to present a unified front. _

Instead of her name or title or her clan name, Carina has signed the message with a picture of a dog. Rathi is tempted to tell her to pound sand. Instead, he gets dressed in the uniform Fox calls  _ blindingly _ white and instructs the door guards to let her up when she arrives. Five minutes before she said she’d be there, Carina quietly opens the door to their suite.

She’s in her full armor, not that that’s anything new, but it’s adorned with something that Rathi supposes is the Mandalorian equivalent of a tabard and there seem to be trophies attached to her belt. Her expression is cold and calculating and reminds Rathi of why he likes her so much. “He’s still asleep?” Is all she says before going into their bedroom.

Silently, Carina points to Clover and she and Rathi exchange exasperated gestures for a moment before Rathi carefully relocates the puppy to the thick pillow and warm blanket  _ that they bought for it. _

Once it’s safely out of the way, Carina lunges at Fox and grabs him by the collar of his thin nightshirt. 

Fox is instantly awake and his eyes glow yellow with power for a moment before he realizes who’s attacking him. “Carina? What?”

“I’m giving you exactly one chance, Fox. You have a choice. There are two options. I will not be negotiated with, chided, wooed or cajoled into a third option and if you think you’ll intimidate me into one, you have another thing coming. Got it?”

Wide-eyed, Fox glances at Rathi, standing at Carina’s shoulder just as he always stands at Fox’s, but Rathi gives him nothing. Fox nods.

“We  _ are _ killing Sybil Sa’alle. The only choice you have is whether you help us, or if Rathi and I do it alone.”

That’s not what he expected Carina to say. It’s an option he tossed out immediately as ridiculous, too dangerous and too outrageous. But now that she  _ has _ said it, now that she  _ has _ forced the issue, Rathi has no hesitation in backing her up. This is what he should have said to Fox five years ago, as soon as they’d recovered. This is what they  _ need _ to do to have any kind of future.

It makes so much sense, now that the gauntlet has been tossed. Carina’s not going to waste her present if there won’t be a future. Even Rathi knows enough about Mandalorians to understand that. And he certainly understands the fire burning in her eyes as she looks at Fox.

Fox’s expression is pained, just as deeply marked as it was when he thought she had left for good. He puts both hands on her wrist, but doesn’t try to squirm out of her grasp. “Carina, you don’t understand what you’re-”

“I know exactly what I’m up against. You always think you know best. You just make decisions for other people because you’re so kriffing smart and powerful you must be right, and then you don’t even give them a choice. I’m  _ mando’ad. _ I’m  _ ver’alor _ of Clan Meshurok and like hell am I going to let some scrawny, long-haired, spoiled, silver spoon-fed, trust fund,  _ dar’jetii _ brat tell me who I am and am not allowed to kill.”

Again, Fox stares at both of them, but Rathi keeps his expression as hard and cold as Carina’s. He doesn’t like the hurt on Fox’s face, but better that his feelings be hurt now than that he be  _ dead _ in eighteen months. Finally, Fox wilts and sighs. “That’s not a choice. I can’t leave you to face her alone.”

Carina releases him and Fox falls back onto the pillows, though he doesn’t let go of her wrist. Her expression is still unmoved. “And don’t try to Mind Trick us or make us forget this happened. I’m resistant and those crystals in Rathi’s chest shield him.”

“I won’t. I won’t pretend that under other circumstances I wouldn’t consider it, though. The time for lies is over.”

“I’m glad you realize that,” Carina says. Her voice is stern, but the frozen distance is gone.

“But I’m keeping the dog. And my hair. Rathi won’t let you cut my hair.”

“What?”

“It was part of your rant,” Rathi reminds her.

“Well it’s still ridiculous.”

Then Clover wakes up with sneeze so violent, he rolls off of the pillow and all hope of a serious conversation is lost.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the direction I expected this to go. I thought it would more closely follow Fox and the Hound with Fox eventually walking to his death, but if she knew going in that he was dying and if she had Rathi to fill in salient details (who Sybil was, where to find her, etc) there is NO WAY Carina would just sit idly by and let him die.


End file.
